Things are going to be different
by tslteenwolfandppllover19
Summary: I'm not good in summary, so please just read xd
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hey, hey. I haven't posted here since I don't know. I'm back with a new story. Gave it a status '' complete" cause I don't have time to write a new chapter, but I wil, I can post a chapter. Sorry for mistakes.

That day he got enough. That one particular day.

Everyone was literally mad. Even HIM. He was so pissed of that he called every private school in Europe. He was so pissed that he did the impossible. And unfortunately no one could said a bad thing about.

His main worker got on 25 floor to talk. It wasn't a typical talk. It was an angry one. Yeah, you read right. An angry one. Moseby was for once happy in that bad situation. He got enough. Today these 15 years old, blonde twins once again ruined his hotel. But this time they did the impossible. They totally ruined it. Moseby and the guests were very mad about ruining their rests and halls (because of a stupid Halloween party) that Mr. Tipton called. Called to inform that one of the twins will leave the hotel.

As he was going up in elevator, he was mad as shit. And of course happy to finally get rid of the little devils. He walked out of the elevator and madly (not even knocking) opened the door to their suit.

\- Mr. Moseby, nice to see you – said Zack

\- You – pointing at Zack – shut up

\- Mr. Moseby, are you okey? – Carey asked worriedly

\- Yes, everything is perfectly fine. Your stupid sons ruined my hotel. Mr. Tipton called and he wants them out of here. Especially one of them. Cody!

\- What? Me? I'm not going anywhere – Cody shouted loudly. Carey and Zack were very worried

\- Yes, you are. Mr. Tipton said that and you are definitely going. He found you a school in Europe.

\- What?

\- He found you a private school in London.

\- No, I'm not going anywhere Mr. Moseby.

\- Mr. Moseby, we can't afford a private school – said Carey

\- Mr. Tipton is going to pay for that. He will do anything to have a peace in his hotel. Aha and one more thing. You can't go back after 21'st birthday.– said Moseby answering her

Carey and Zack couldn't say a word.

\- Cody, you have one hour to pack your things. The ticket is waiting for you. See you in a lobby in hour. – As saying that, Moseby left their room, going back to his work.

Cody was so shocked and he almost started crying. – Mom, that can't be, happening. I don't want to leave. – Cody we don't want it to. But Moseby is going to kick us out if you don't pack right now. – Mom – said Cody in a teary voice – I know baby, I know. I can't do anything about that.

Cody went right after that to his room and packed his things. Zack was watching him in silence. He either couldn't believe that. Losing his brother for 6 years? He couldn't even live without him for 2 weeks. How he will deal with 6 years? He had no idea. When Cody packed, he went to his brother.

\- Buddy, I'm going to miss you so much. – said Cody

\- I know. We shouldn't have destroy this hotel lately – said Zack to Cody – I'm going to miss your smart shits about everything

\- I'm going to miss playing video games with you

\- I love you Cody

\- I love you Zack – after that, they hugged. Cody said goodbye to his mom, and of course hugged her. Things are going to be different right now, but maybe it makes them stronger. And so he left.


	2. Why again!

\- Six years? I can't spend there six years! I can't leave my family! – Cody cried, as he was sitting in an airplane to London. He was in the middle of the ''road''. Still couldn't believe what just happened. He would never thought that such a stupid thing will change his life forever. He was literally left alone.

\- Mom, are you okay? – asked carefully Zack. He knew that his mother just like him was in a huge shock, but he really started to get worried.

\- Yes Zack, I'm perfectly fine. How do you think I feel? Mr. Tipton let Cody go to London and wants him to stay there for SIX YEARS! For six years he won't be here. – Carey yelled with tears in her eyes

\- I know mom. I still can't imagine my life without him. Though he will be back, but we will lose the connection. He knew everything about my life, but now? We can't even talk with each other.

\- We are going to miss him horribly, but we have to be strong.

\- I'll help you, mom. We only have each other now.

\- I know baby. Come here – as she said that, she hugged Zack.

\- Who the fuck is that?

\- You see him? He looks so poor, does he?

\- You are totally right. Why is he even here?

\- I have no idea, but we are going to have a lot of fun.

-Mr. Martin, please come here – said some old secretary – I heard you are our new student.

\- Yeah, I am. Pleasure to meet you

\- You too, Mr. Martin. You are going sleep in dorms which are right there. And these boys are going to show you your room – she pointed at 3 boys who were quietly laughing at him

\- Us? I'm sorry, but we can't. We have class in 5 minutes

\- I'm sure that professor Dartman won't mind you showing our new student around.

\- He sure won't - answered her Danny, the tallest of them – Come with us yyhh

\- Cody, I'm Cody

\- Cody, right – as he said that, he started to laugh again, but still quiet

\- Ahh and Mr. Smith, you are going to be Mr. Martin new roommate.

\- Wait, what? I live with them – Danny said, pointing at this 2 friends

\- Not anymore. Have a nice day boys – she said walking to her office

\- Perfect – said Danny quietly

When Danny showed Cody their school, they went strictly to their ''new'' room.

\- Thanks for showing me – Cody started, but he was cut down

\- Listen, I don't want to live with poor, stupid guy like you. You look like a shit and you're already ruining my life. I have my reputation and amazing parents with loads of money, so shut up and let me live my life. We do not want a person like you here. You are useless so SHUT UP – yelled Danny

\- But I didn't –

\- SHUT UP! – Danny yelled again and then hit Cody on his left cheek.

Cody just looked at him with hurt.

\- Exactly, that look on your face. I love it. I told my boys the truth. We are going to have a lot of fun with you, you young bitch – Danny laughed and left the room, leaving Cody with wide open eyes.

\- Noo, It can't be, not again. Not after Drew. I don't wanna be bullied anymore…. – He couldn't sleep that night, and the next, and next,….

To be continued…..

Thank you for reading. Again I'm so sorry for my English. I wasn't able to write new chapter because of school, but after reading comments today I told myself ''Why not write today?'' So here you go! I know it's short xd Merry Christmas guys! R&R


	3. Something good

Cody was sure his life's going to look like that: beatings, bullying, no peace, no smile, just tears.

After moving with Danny, he never felt more awful. Every day he was called names, laughed, scared almost to death. But he was strong. Stronger than he thought. He still was a great student, but slowly his interest in school decreased. He needed to find something better. After another argument with his roommate, he went strictly to London. Found a bus to the city and in 30 minutes he was under one of the bridges. Alone, scared and hungry.

\- My 15 years old life sucks. I just wish I can go –he sighed. It started to rain and wind was howling. It was really cold.

\- Auntie, thank you so much for taking me here. I was really done with tornadoes and whole this farm shit. I can't thank you enough for everything –

\- Sweetie, you don't have to. You know you are my favorite niece and my goddaughter. I'd do anything for you

\- Thanks. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go for a walk

\- It's ok, call me if you get lost

\- Bye

\- Bye honey.

Half an hour later, Cody was still under the bridge. Weather hasn't changed a bit.

\- Excuse me, are you okay?

\- Yes, I am.

\- But it's raining and it's so cold. Why are you here?

\- I felt like it's the safest place in the world right now

\- Under the bridge? Are you kidding me? What will your parents do if they found you're not home?

\- They won't do anything. I'm here by myself.

\- What? You look like a 16 year old guy for me

\- Fifteen actually.

\- Right, where are your parents?

\- My mom and brother are in Boston, my dad – I don't know. He's a singer, he probably has a concert somewhere right now

\- Then why are you here?

\- We used to live in a hotel, I mean me. My mom works there as a singer. My brother and I made some stupid things and the manager and the owner of the hotel kicked and deport me from USA. They were very mad at us, especially me. So I can back home in 6 years.

\- Six years? You are going to be 21!

\- I know. I go to private school very close to London, but people hate me out there. Bully me and everything. That's why I'm here. I'm tired of that.

\- So why don't you talk with principal?

\- Cause he knows the hotel owner – Mr. Tipton and he won't talk to me because the previous accidents.

\- You need help. Hm what's your name?

\- I'm Cody Martin, what's yours?

\- Bailey, Bailey Pickett. I came from United States too, but from the Kansas.

\- Wow, you guys have tornadoes?

\- Yeah, that's why I moved out to my aunt. I'm tired of packing my things every day, cause I'm scared that tornado will hit our house and I lose everything

\- I get it. That sucks, but we have each other right now.

\- That's true. Can you give me your number? Maybe you could visit us sometime?

\- Yeah, I could. Mine is 7986531265, yours?

\- Here you go – 4515412312 – But your number is British? ( I know how it sounds, but I think about you know - He doesn't live in USA anymore, so he has to have an British number to have 'more' free calls there xd)

\- Yes, yours?

\- Mine too. Okay Cody, come with me. I know I told "maybe you could visit us sometime'', but now's a good time. You are hungry, cold and tired. Come on

\- Thanks Bailey – as he said that, they left the bridge and called the taxi.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I'm sorry for not posting new chapters to this story. Finals at my university just started and I have to many different things to do now. I'm going to write and upload another chapter when this whole examination session is over. Thanks for being patient! Love you :)


End file.
